


He's Just a Dumb Cat

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Yuki always notices the looks they have for each other and he's getting tired of it. Written for kyoruweek2020 on tumblr, day 3 prompt "tease"
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	He's Just a Dumb Cat

Yuki returns home after the sun had set, thinking with a huff about how he had to change his lock screen on his phone again thanks to Kakeru. "Look Yun-Yun, It's the Disney Princesses. Just like you." He had said with a laugh. Yuki had been very close to tossing him out the window. Machi had seen it too, adding to the further embarrassment. He sighs to himself as he sits down at the Kotatsu. Tohru is already busily cooking in the kitchen. Yuki thinks he should greet her when he glances over at Kyo. 

  
Kyo has that lovesick expression on his face again. He's not so subtly observing Tohru as she hums and cooks. Yuki is very familiar with this coming from Kyo. He's seen it ever since that day. Yuki thinks with a smirk, he's ready to do the teasing this time. 

  
"When are you going to tell her, Kyo?"

  
Kyo flinches, his eyes shifting to Yuki. "What are you talking about?"

  
"You know what I mean."

  
Kyo's face becomes warm. “How-"

  
"It's so obvious, Kyo. I know you're in love with her."

  
"Goddammit Yuki, not so loud!" Kyo's shift over to the kitchen, checking to see if Tohru was noticing. She's still busy, seemingly not paying attention to their conversation.  
Yuki rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "Just do it, stupid cat."

  
"Damn rat, it's none of your business!"

  
"I'm getting real tired of your pining, it's ridiculous. You two always flirting in the hallways and making goo-goo eyes at each other. It's as if you're a little boy pulling at the girl's hair-" 

  
"Yuki, I swear-" Kyo looks ready to punch him into the sliding doors again. 

  
"I'm sure Miss Honda wouldn't mind." 

  
That gives Kyo pause, but he quickly recovers, scoffing at the idea. "Yeah, right." 

  
"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun!" Tohru is approaching them now. 

  
Kyo is glaring at Yuki as if to say, "if you dare say anything" 

  
Yuki simply smirks, sharing his own look of "I'd like to see you try and stop me"

  
Tohru looks at them both, confusion appearing on her face. Her brows lift. "Is something wrong?" She wonders.

  
"No, nothing's wrong. Let's eat, I'm starving!" Kyo hastily stands up, zooming into the kitchen to get whatever she's prepared. Tohru looks after him, hand on her heart. Yuki can see that same look in her eyes, too. The pining and longing they have for each other could be seen from space. 

  
"Don't worry about him, Miss Honda." Yuki says as he pulls himself up. "He's just a dumb cat."


End file.
